Patients with recurring VT/VF are admitted to the CRC where antiarrhythmia (AA) drugs are tested for improvement in ventricular arrhythmia complexity and frequency. When (AA) drugs are judged not efficacous, placement of an Automatic Implantable Cardioverter/Defribrillator (AICD) is recommended. After informed consent, a subgroup of (AICD) patients are randomly allocated to amiodarone or placebo in a prospective, randomized double- blind clinical trial.